Mikagura Academy
Mikagura Academy is the main location where all events in the series take place. Overview :Mikagura Academy is an academy with a boarding school system located in a place thought to be flowing with mystical energy in the middle of a forest with a magic barrier established by a miko from the Ichinomiya lineage encircling its area. However, normal people still can see it as an ordinary academy from the outside. :Mikagura Academy is also renowned for its cultural club activities and unique system called club battle. It consists of a middle school and a high school, and the buildings are located separately inside the academy. It also comes with many full-service facilities such as dormitories, battle sites, rooms (which also can be rented for any special occassions using points), buildings for clubs, and such. Students' dalily life is also monitored personally by the Headmistress through surveillance cameras all over the academy (except student's personal rooms and bathroom). :One can enroll to Mikagura by taking an admission test, being transferred from another school, or simply moving from the middle school to the high school. However, only people who have the nature of being able to awaken an ability will be accepted to the academy. Many of Mikagura Academy's alumnus would go on to become artists or scholars in society. :Mikagura Academy also has a sister school which is the exact opposite of it, by only having sports club activities. Events :As a school which is known for its tradition, there are quite a large number of events that are held in Mikagura Academy. Freshman Party : Freshman Party is held on the first day of the school year. It is held after the school entrance ceremony. The main purpose of this event is for every club representative to demonstrate their abilities to all freshmen who are required to join any club activity once they are enrolled to Mikagura. : Rookie Battle Tournament : Rookie Battle Tournament is an obligatory event for all freshmen to participate, whether they are in a club or not. The main purpose is to find the strongest freshman/rookie of the year. : Treasure Hunt :Treasure Hunt is an event which all freshmen should join. Although the participants are freshmen, seniors can also join this event by helping as committee or making booths. :The task in the treasure hunt is to find an item hidden in the forest. After arriving in some checkpoints, the freshmen must form a pair and look for the treasure. After the winner is announced, a campfire night will be held as soon as the event ends. Midterm Battle :Midterm battle will be held as a substitute for mid-semester exam. End-of-term Battle :End-of-term battle will be held as a substitute for final exam. Rules & System :Rules are established in order to administer the school accordingly. Students are expected to obey these rules and the school's tradition and discipline. Informational book rules *All freshmen must join one extracurricular activity club within the first month. Any student that does not do so will be expelled. *If a student wishes to create a new club, it will only be accepted if there are three potential members. However, keep in mind that the school only admits cultural activity clubs. *The tournaments are held at fixed intervals, and will determine the rank of all the clubs that exist in the school. System :Once a student joins Mikagura Academy,he or she will be given an ability, enhanced reflexes, and improved emotional strength as a result from being inside the academy's location. As time goes by, the student will be informed in their final year that their memories about their ability and everything regarding school information will be erased once they leave the academy's location. However, if the student has been granted special permission after undergoing a strict inspection, they will be able to go outside without having their memory erased (such as when Shigure introduced the academy to Eruna). School Uniforms :School uniforms are different for males and females. :For male school uniforms, it consists of a black blazer with two white stripes on the right arm and black pants. The inside of the uniform is a white shirt. The uniform also includes a tie, belt, and shoes. In summer, the male uniform consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with two gray sripes on the right arm and black inner shirt and a black pants with white trims. It includes a tie, belt, and shoes as well. :As for female uniforms, it consists of a black long-sleeved shirt with two white stripes on the left arm, topped by a white and red collared shirt and a matching ribbon. It is also accompanied by a black skirt with red trims. In summer, it consists of a black and white sailor fuku-style uniform with red ribbons and a tie. The trim of the skirt is shown to be transparent. :However, students can customize their uniform or not wear it altogether. Computer Terminal :Since mobile phones are prohibited inside the academy, computer terminals (端末 Tanmatsu) are given to each student as an substitute. Listed here are its functions so far: *Accessing school news *Accessing student information *Battle Timer *Browsing student battle videos *Chatting/group chat *Checking points balance *School Map *Watching real-time projected battles Gallery Ep1 7.PNG|The Academy main gate as depicted in anime. Ep1 12.PNG Ep2 9.PNG Ep3 25.PNG| Ep5_06.PNG|Festive ambience during the Rookie Battle Ep2 4.PNG|Cafeteria Ep2 17.PNG|Corridor inside the academy building which consists of club rooms. Ep4 28.PNG| Ep2 31.PNG|Rooftop at night. Ep2 42.PNG|Rooftop at noon. Ep2 37.PNG|Small forest encircling the Academy. Ep1 11.PNG|Front view of girls' dorm. Ep1 10.PNG|Side view of girls' dorm. Ep1 8.PNG|Academy plaza which is usually crowded by booths if a school event take place. Ep4 29.PNG|Academy stadium used for the technical meeting of the Rookie Battle. Ep5_39.PNG|Academy auditorium used as the venue for Usamaru's and Azumi's battle. Ep3 26.PNG|Training rooms Ep2 48.PNG|An old room in old academy building. Ep1 6.PNG|Mikagura Academy pamphlet featuring winter school uniform. Ep1 9.PNG|Computer terminal as depicted in the anime. See Also *Clubs *Battle *Points Category:School system Category:Locations